


霁

by enpassantmay



Series: 空山新雨 [2]
Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 原耽 - Freeform, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpassantmay/pseuds/enpassantmay
Series: 空山新雨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061507





	霁

冬日，冷锋过境，铅灰色的天空将暗未暗，寒风卷着落叶打着旋儿，路上行人个个缩着脑袋步履匆匆。

正是下班高峰，照例堵车，沈玉山在车流中龟速前进，向前望去，一片刺眼的车尾灯红光，急也没用，干脆开了电台，漫不经心地调，好几个频道都在谈论这场大面积的寒潮。“据气象台预测，今晚本市极有可能迎来一场十年未遇的降雪......” 立刻有人欢呼，“哇要下雪啦！我还是小时候见过下雪呢......”

沈玉山轻轻一笑，那小孩儿要是知道会下雪，不定怎么激动呢。

待他开门进屋，意外地走进一片黑暗，小孩儿不是回来了么，他放下东西走了几步，沙发上一团人影，可不是周一安嘛。盖着薄毯蜷成一团，睡得并不安稳。外头降温，家里也不暖和，沈玉山皱了下眉，转进卧室拿了条被子小心给他盖好，又去书房拿来电暖器打开，这才拎起地上的东西走进厨房。

他在厨房洗菜备菜，只开了水槽上方的一盏小灯，灯光昏黄，窗户不密封，风声顺着窗缝钻进来，尖利地呼啸。偶尔向窗外看一眼，光秃秃的树枝在寒风中颤抖，被路灯照着，影子都分外惨淡。没准真会下雪，他动作麻利地把水盆里的娃娃菜和生菜捞起来，沥干放进盘子。又取出刚买的平菇和杏鲍菇，拆开包装，准备洗洗再切。

身后玻璃移门被拉开，吱呀一声，接着一双温热的手从背后环上来，紧紧搂住他。“醒了？冷不冷？” 他没回头，一边洗菜一边问。周一安摇摇头，使劲嗅了下他身上让人安心的气息，才开口，“什么时候回来的？怎么不叫我？” “你不是在睡吗，这几天熬了这么久，是该多睡睡，” 周一安毕业后顺利签了实习时的公司，作为新晋社畜是相当敬业，熬夜加班改图也不在话下。沈玉山并不多说什么，毕竟他也年轻过，只在对方熬夜时，为他披一件衣，热一杯奶。

“看看晚上吃什么？” 沈玉山关了水龙头，在围裙上擦擦手，转过身问小孩儿。周一安这才探出头，一看眼睛都亮了，“火锅！” 他笑起来，眉眼弯弯，在沈玉山脸上mua亲了一口，“我帮你！”说着撸起袖子准备接手。“都快好了，” 沈玉山伸手挡他，“水凉，你别再感冒，把这些都端出去吧，马上就能吃了。” 

餐厅暖黄的灯光下，锅里白汤翻滚，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，腾起一片白雾。沈玉山不紧不慢把菜品一样一样下到锅里，周一安眼巴巴看着，等锅一开，就迫不及待地捞，沈玉山一句小心烫还没说出口，小孩儿已经扔了一只虾进嘴里，“烫烫烫——” 他跳起来，张着嘴不停吐气，沈玉山连忙给他倒水。好容易坐下来安生地吃，小孩儿又看上了对面的辣碟，“让我蘸一下嘛，就尝一尝，” 他一撒娇，沈玉山向来挡不住，“那你少蘸点，” 小孩儿不客气地把鱼片在辣碟里滚了一圈，“嗯，好吃...... 哎呀好辣好辣！” 又跳起来，张着嘴用手扇风，沈玉山又赶紧给他倒牛奶解辣。一顿饭吃得鸡飞狗跳，小孩儿一个人演出了三个人的效果，倒也热闹。

外头北风一阵阵呼啸而过，老房子保温差，撤了火锅客厅就冷下来了，周一安裹了条毯子去阳台上站了一会儿，又缩着脑袋兴冲冲逃进来，“哥，你说明天会下雪吗？外头真冷得很！” 沈玉山把最后几个碗放进沥水篮，“可能会吧，天气预报说了，” 看见小孩儿搓手跺脚的样子，“哎你别站着了，我也快弄好了，你赶紧洗澡去，水开热点，别又感冒了，” 边说边推着人往外走。

电暖器嗡嗡运行着，不大的卧室很快温暖如春。沈玉山擦着头发推门进来，小孩儿趴在床上刷手机，裹了件毛茸茸的浴袍，细长小腿露在外面，被墨绿床单衬得莹白如玉。见他进来，小孩儿扔了手机伸手就要他抱。

他上床一把将人捞进怀里，埋在他颈窝深深汲取干净温暖的气息，真是好几天没亲近了。小孩儿这几天被甲方爸爸折磨得够呛，夜夜加班，沈玉山也不好打扰他，只好先睡。天天早起时，看小孩儿窝在他怀里睡得无知无觉的天真模样，真是用尽全部理智才爬起来。这会儿软玉温香在手，他也不急了，两人静静偎依，他一下下抚着怀里的人，小孩儿像被撸顺了毛的猫，舒服地眯起眼睛。

抱着抱着就亲上了，起先只是浅浅的吻，一下下地轻啄，小孩儿先受不住了，“哥哥——” 拖长了调子撒娇，沈玉山轻笑一下，胸腔微微震动，从善如流加深了这个吻。小孩儿搂着他后颈，被亲得舒服了，自喉间溢出细碎的呻吟。他一手解开腰带，把小孩儿从浴袍中剥出来，一看，里面竟是真空，喘息顿时重了，“招我，嗯？” 小的埋在他胸口不肯抬头，沈玉山握住他已经半勃的那根，“啊——” 小孩儿一下子叫出来，尾音带着颤，小腿都绷直了。

“安安，宝宝，” 沈玉山动情地叫他，又亲上去，这回吻得凶，放开时，周一安按着心口急喘，眼角眉梢都染上了春色，“乖，把腿掰开，” 沈玉山咬着他的发烫的耳垂。一眼瞪过去，却被对方眼中的深情摄住了，不由软了腰身，乖乖照做，只咬着唇别过头，不敢看。

两人在一起几年，沈玉山对小孩儿的身体了如指掌，哪里摸上去会让他舒服地哼哼，哪里摸上去能让他软了身子动情地喘息，哪里按下去能让他绷不住射出来，哭唧唧求着他要，心里门清。小孩儿被他养得身娇肉贵，开发了几年极易动情，除了出差，期末，几乎夜夜不落空，像这样四五天不做的时候还真是不多。

沈玉山两指才进去，就被紧紧裹住，里头软热，一吸一吸咬他，手指转动，觉出深处已隐隐渗出湿意，“才几天没喂你，就馋成这样？” 他轻声调笑，周一安咬着唇，又羞又急，眼尾泛红，软绵绵瞪他，“你......嗯—— 你快点呀，” 嗓音带颤，娇滴滴的，后头夹紧了吸，前头那根馋得直滴水。沈玉山也忍不得了，提枪就上，送进去大半截，小孩儿一下僵住，手指掐着他肩膀，半响才长长地出了一口气。“疼就咬我，” 沈玉山待他略缓了缓，就用力入到底，大开大合，打桩机一般的入法。

周一安半坐半躺在身后的被子上，双腿大开被男人掐着腿根凶狠地要，他无处着力，只得紧紧搂着那人的脖子，像汪洋中抱住仅有的浮木，随他浮沉。铁架子床随着动作吱吱作响，两个枕头掉在地上没人理会，床单皱巴巴，缀了几处暧昧的湿痕，床上两人交叠，小麦肤色的那人精壮有力，公狗腰高频抽送，把身下人弄得欲仙欲死，高一声低一声叫个不停。下面那人白皙纤瘦，一身羊脂玉似的皮肉，一看就是娇生惯养得的，此刻陷在情欲里，全身泛起诱人的粉色，双腿无力大敞着，任强悍的凶器在腿心的销魂地儿进出，带出一波波湿意，撞出缠绵的水声。

“啊——不行了呀，玉山——嗯...... 太快了......” 周一安已经到过一次，这会儿又临近高潮，被男人一次次顶到最深处，触到最嫩最酥最酸麻的隐秘，激烈的快感像闪电一样直通天灵盖，整个人打着抖，眼泪簌簌掉落，又爱又怕等着即将到来的感官盛宴，只一声声哭喘着叫男人的名字，“玉山......啊—— 玉山——” 缠绵宛转，又颤得像空中的最纤细的钢丝，听在沈玉山耳朵里，简直就是最上等的春药。

“乖乖，等我一起！” 他跪在床上，双手托起小孩儿的屁股，一下下往身下按。周一安下半身腾空，反弓着腰，身子里像着了火，全身打颤，小腹一抽一抽，没挨几下就陷入灭顶的快感，尖叫着到了。两次高潮太近，前面只流出来不多的白精，后头拼命抽搐，汁水淋漓淌了一屁股，深处像化了水，湿滑的软肉痉挛着吮咬嫩心里的凶器，沈玉山被他绞得受不住，粗喘着用力顶了几下也交待了，灌了他一肚子。

良久，周一安还沉浸在绵长的余韵中，全身骨酥筋软，手都抬不起来。沈玉山知道这时不能碰他，一碰就抖个不停，敏感过了头，他抽了纸巾轻轻给小孩儿清理，白浊混着清液从腿心淌下，被自己磨得通红的小口不由自主地一张一合，露出些许嫩肉，像贪吃的小嘴，勉力挽留着里头的精水。丰腴的臀瓣上湿滑一片，被纸巾碰到，就颤巍巍地抖，牵扯着销魂的穴，泌出更多汁水。真他妈是个妖精！沈玉山又硬了。

待小孩儿慢慢平复，他才把人搂进怀里，亲亲他汗湿的额角，飞红的眼尾，再轻吻他微张的唇，“宝宝，再来一次，嗯？” 周一安横了他一眼，懒洋洋的，带着情事后的饕足，“腰酸呢......没力气，” 这是撒娇呢，沈玉山听得出来，“不劳你动，我伺候你，” 说着舔了下小巧的耳垂，小孩儿一颤，不说话了。

刚才那场只顾急着要，没怎么做前戏，沈玉山有心补上，一手抵着他后腰轻轻按摩，一手自圆润的肩头往下抚摸。周一安在他带茧的指尖下轻喘，战栗，从前他哪里知道自己会这么敏感呢，胸口，侧腰，腿根，甚至膝弯，碰一下就软了，就想软在男人怀里，任他欺负。嗯...... 胸尖被咬住了，酥麻透了，好舒服...... 他一声一声甜腻地哼，不觉挺胸，想要更多。沈玉山舌尖绕着小奶尖舔弄，间或轻轻啃一下，再用力一吸，“嗯——” 那人喘息着长长地叫，小胸脯挺得更高。没一会儿功夫，两颗小奶尖就被伺弄得肿胀嫣红，在空气中微微颤栗。

他让小孩儿翻身平趴在床上，拿个枕头垫在他腹下，自己跪在他身后，掰开两瓣臀肉，硬挺的性器抵上去，并不往里进，只在穴口浅浅戳弄。大手把玩着丰腴的臀肉，感受绵软的触感和弹性，一掰开就瞧见红肿的穴口贪婪地收缩嘬咬他的头，一合上自己小半截就埋在软肉里，小翘臀颤抖着裹住他，怎么看都是个天生的尤物。沈玉山定力好，慢丝条理磨着身下的人，周一安哪里受得住！被情欲浇灌的身子早熟透了，习惯了大餐，一点点开胃小菜如何能满足，沾着男人的大家伙，身子就开始泛起熟悉的酸，片刻前才被造访过的深处也隐隐抽搐，里头渐渐开始泛滥。

“嗯...... 哥——” 他嗲嗲地叫，翘起小屁股往后努力含住男人的根，他知道男人喜欢看他这样。果然身后喘息声重了，可那东西太大，嘬了一口就滑开了，他难耐地扭，慢慢跪起来，往身后凑，“哥——玉山——” 他讨好地叫，面色绯红，塌下腰，尽力翘起屁股，把馋得滴水的穴口完全暴露在身后人的视线中，果然那根就抵上来了，他连忙放松了含住，不停收缩穴口往里头吞。

小孩儿从前在床上羞得很，也就这两年才渐渐放开，沈玉山发现得先把人插透了，高潮几回，再水磨工夫把他胃口吊高了，才能见着他发浪。就像现在，贪吃的小嘴咬着他死命地嘬，里头像发了河，水兜不住，开合间顺着腿根蜿蜒而下，熟透的臀肉扭得比妖精还浪，翘得高高的，腿根直打颤，“好哥哥...... 嗯—— 给我呀......” 黏糊糊带着哭音，一脸委屈的小模样。

沈玉山眼睛都红了，用尽全部定力才没往深处进，赏够了美景，掐着那把细腰，“乖，要什么？” 小孩儿被他浅尝辄止的戳弄要弄疯了，“进来呀...... 里面...... 嗯——”

“叫我声好听的，” 身后低哑的嗓音命令。

“嗯....... 玉山—— 玉山...... 求你了——” 

“还有呢？” 那男人显然不想轻易满足他。

“嗯—— 玉山...... 老公—— 老公我要——” 总算喊出来了，同时饿久了的深处终于被填满了，啊...... 好大好涨，痒的不行的嫩肉被一一碾过，酥透了，尖锐的快感急速向全身辐射，爽利地脚尖都绷紧了。嗯，还要..... 再深点，老公，里面要嘛...... 沈玉山把控着节奏，轻插缓送，到尽头又用力一碾，让他一次次濒临高潮又回落下来，不给他痛快。老公...... 那里，那里还要......好痒...... 他放浪地叫，全身颤抖，身下床单湿透了，里头一股一股喷水，滚烫内壁兴奋抽搐，缠紧了绞他男人，等待着最后的致命一击。

沈玉山探手往他前面一摸，软的，他不敢置信又确认了一遍，真的没硬，意味自己要把他做到干性高潮了。这个认知让他无比兴奋，性器涨到最大，抵着深处敏感点小幅快速地磨，伏在小孩儿身上咬他耳朵，“乖宝，这就给你...... 都给你......” 

啊—— 要到了—— 周一安嗓子都叫哑了，死死抓着枕头，牙齿打颤，剧烈地抖，绷紧的弦断了，快感从点到面，辐射向四肢百骸，过电一般，舒服得简直想死掉。他完全听不到身后男人在说什么，耳朵里一阵阵轰鸣，魂都要飞了，连男人最后释放在他里头都没意识。

待沈玉山给他清理好，换过床单，周一安倒在床上秒睡过去。沈玉山关灯后发觉窗外反常得亮，果然下雪了，明天小孩儿肯定要出去玩雪，记得要他多穿点。今天累着自家宝贝了，要做点好吃的给他补补...... 一个念头没转完，已合上眼安稳地睡了。

雪初霁，人团圆，是个好日子。

-完-


End file.
